i'm fine means i'm broken
by augustush waters
Summary: "you have no idea who i am, mr. di angelo." "yes, i do." "no, you don't." "i do because i'm just like you, thalia." She was the equivalent of kicking a dog. He just couldn't help wanting more than he gets. AU, modern-day
1. Chapter 1

**oh lordy, you're probably sick of this whole 'thalico is so depressing and cute!11!' thing, but i decided to give it a try. oh, amd i don't own pjo.**

**/summary/**

**"you have no idea who i am, mr. di angelo." "yes, i do." "no, you don't." "i do because i'm just like you, thalia." She was the equivalent of kicking a dog. He just couldn't help wanting more than he gets. AU, modern-day**

she seems perfectly fine, dressed in leather and black, watching him.

he seems like a nice guy, clad in black, staring at the stars.

but nobody is ever who they seem to be, are they? no, she's not fine at all, in fact, she's close to crazy. and he isn't nice, at least not to strangers.

he hasn't loved since his sister. she hasn't been sane since her mom died. yet, they fit together like two pieces of one crazy, fucked-up puzzle.

they're both at a stupid night-rally for their high school and they can't take it. thalia stays with her friend, annabeth, who's busy sucking faces with her boyfriend percy.

she wants it. so badly- to be loved. and wants to get away from it. away from the reminders of how happy he and his sister were as a family. just the two of them against the world.

somehow thay both end up in the back of the crowd, staring at each other, black meeting blue.

they start talking and she finds out his house was burned down when he was ten, and his sister died trying to save him.

"i would've been fine," nico says. "dying. i was ready. but, bianca, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if i died."

she nods. after all, she know what it feels like to want to die. "me too," she says. "my brother, jason, he was given away when he was two. my mom told me he was dead.

"i didn't believe her at first, most seven-year-olds wouldn't, but i accepted it." she says. "what happened?" he asks.

"jason found me. or i found him. it's all a blur becauce it happened two years ago, but still. we found each other." she answers.

he so desperately wants to find bianca. but she's dead, along with his mom. and he can't help but break down and run fom thalia because he feels something.

she chases him down, finds him in his car, bawling his eyes out and pouncing on his steering wheel.

she climbs in. she never needed permission.

"stop," he says as she rubs his back and whispers meaningless lies. "stop trying to make me feel better."

"i'm not." she says. he shakes his head. "you are and i want you to stop. you're just like her."

"like bianca?" she asks and chuckles. "great way to hit on a girl, nico. tell her she's just like your sister. smooth."

"you are," he admits. "i know it."

"you have no idea who i am mr. di angelo." she says. "yes, i do." he says.

"no you don't."

"i do because i'm just like you, thalia." he stops crying. and she's confused. "you said i was like bianca."

"i know. but you're just like me," he explains. "always trying to prove that you're not who people say you are."

that shut her up. because deep down, under the makeup and spikes and metal, she was exactly who he thought she was. she was broken. and so was he.


	2. UPDATEAUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, so I've been getting reviews on some of my one-shots about capitalization. First off, if I'm not capitalizing, I'm doing it _on purpose. _Capitalization is a conceptual thing, and in my opinion, you really don't need it. I like the look of lower case letters and words, and if you're going to going to just complain over my use of it, I suggest you fuck off and read something else.

Personally, I think you shouldn't judge someone's work on the format; if it's an amazing story, but has a million chapters that are each one sentence long, and nothing is capitalized, you shouldn't tell them that they're doing it wrong. This bugs me a lot, especially if you haven't read the fic, but are just judging it on the writer's personality, OR if you don't even write yourself.

Now, to you guest reviewer who told me _how to use the caps button_, I fucking know, and I've written one-shots where I capitalize beginnings of sentences and shit, and I _fucking hate it_. Now, here is the guest's beautiful review on 'i'm fine means i'm broken":

_There* such a thing as a caps button, just so you know. Here's how you use it-_

_You put your finger on it_

_You press it_

_Sorry if my instructions were too difficult for you to understand._

First off, it's _there__**'s**_(I bolded it for you, in case it was too difficult). Number fucking two, I know how to capitalize, asshole. You're just being a sarcastic know-it-all who's too fucking scared to tell me how you really feel by hiding behind an anonymous name. If you want to tell me how I should write, then tell me.

If I'm sounding like an ass, I'm not trying to be. It's just that I think people (especially anonymous users) don't necessarily need to point out flaws (or mistakes, hidden ideas, etc.) in other people's work just because they don't think it's right. I've flamed back when I started reading fanfiction, but now, I feel like there isn't a need to do that, unless it's a fic where someone, like, fucks a computer in five words.

In conclusion, the guest can go fuck his/herself, because this is **_Fanfiction_**(definition (via ) a broadly-defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator), which means I don't have to conform to the status quo of capitalization rules.


	3. blueice449

So another review thing about capitalization, this time to blueice449. I hope you don't mind if I post your reviews:

_(1)Use the shift button on your computer or tablet or whatever to  
make capitalization. Cause your lack of using the shift button is really  
irritating._

That was the first review I got from the guest, and now the second on the chapter where I explained my reasoning for it;

_I'm not trying to hate you; I just get irritated when people think  
that capitalization is unimportant. I read a lot of books, so I'm used to  
proper author format._

Okay so I've gotten reviews like this before and since you're a guest and this story is over, I can't PM you so... why didn't I capitalize?

I didn't capitalize for a few reasons and one is because of poetry, where authors don't always capitalize or punctuate. The second is because I find something interesting in stories that aren't capitalized, so I want to write something _I'd _be interested in.

Back when I started writing non-caps fics, I put a disclaimer in the summary, and I thought that by now you'd all get that (obviously not). Listen, blueice449, I read a lot of books too (why do you think I write fanfiction?), and your so-called "proper" author format varies from person to person.

If you asked my friend, who's a HUGE "proper" writing fan, what she thought the "proper" author format is, she'd probably agree, but if you asked my fellow fanfiction-writing friend what she thought it was, she'd say "Whatever the author wants it to be."

I'm going to ask you this, dear guest: did you think my story was BAD? Did you think I should be sent to Tartarus for this atrocious piece of work? If Rick Riordan didn't capitalize, would you no longer continue to read his books because of his lack of capitalization? Is it that important to you to the point where you'd stop reading something you used to enjoy?

I'm not saying you liked my writing, but was it that horrible that all you could focus on was the caps? I write on a tablet, and sometimes a computer, whereas you don't have an account. I've looked you up and all you do is review, review, review.

Look, I'm not trying to hate on you; it's just that it really irritates me when people have nothing nice to say and just point out flaws- my mom does it all the time. If you didn't like how I didn't capitalize, why did you even read this? I find that telling me how to capitalize (as the other guest did) was an enormous waste of time and the whole point of fanfiction is to write something you wanted to happen _happen_, in any way you'd like it to.

If you read poetry (especially ones by Last Girl Standing) then you know that it's not _important _for something to be good. I'm not saying this is poetry, but it's something I take inspiration from. Sorry to burst your bubble, but capitalization is unimportant to a lot of people. It's not something you need to surive or to make a good story, and definitely not something you need to point out. Writing this is probably a waste of time, too, but I'm trying to get a point across- _I don't need capitalization or anyone telling me how to use it- _just like you are, but at least I'm not hiding behind a username nobody can find. Sorry if I offended you in anyway, it's just that if someone critisizes me, I have a need to explain it.


End file.
